


Maybe this Time

by Sleeping_Warrior



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Warrior/pseuds/Sleeping_Warrior
Summary: years down the line after villanelle and eve have reconciled and have been together for a couple of years. villanelle plans on taking eve back to rome, where their very first, if not only, big fight took place.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Maybe this Time

"wow, really? here?" asked eve with an accusatory tone. how could villanelle bring her back here? this is a cruel joke even from her.

villanelle paced around a little and looked up to see the ruins. "i thought it's good to come back here. get rid of those memories. you know, they said that to overcome your fear you have to face it," she finished with a smirk on her face.

eve scoffed, "you're such an asshole. so what, is this some sort of exposure therapy?" shaking her head, she walked away from villanelle as if to get some breathing room. this was supposed to be their anniversary, why ruin it now? a million thoughts are going through eve's head.

villanelle turned, walked behind eve and stopped. "you know i love you, eve. i only care for your well-being," she said as genuinely as she could, "now please, look at me?" she asked with a pleading tone.

eve almost didn't want to. she just wanted to go back to their hotel room and drink wine and go to sleep. nevertheless, she gave in. she always did when it came to her. "this is a funny way to show you c-" she stopped abruptly. there is villanelle, on her knee, with what she couldn't mistake as anything else but a ring. a beautiful looking ring. she couldn't believe her eyes.

"wh-what?" eve couldn't form a coherent sentence at this point. her head's spinning from the emotions she felt the moment they stepped in here.

"i couldn't think of a better place to ask you. i thought of france and take you out on the most romantic and over-the-top dinner but this place... this place brought us to our lowest. i wanted to replace those memories with good ones. plus, i wanted to come here with you in rome more often." villanelle tried to steady her tone throughout but it's evident on her face that her tears are threatening to fall.

"get up." eve commanded. "get up so i can kiss you already."

villanelle didn't hesitate and kissed eve full on the lips, clutching the box in her hand. "aren't you gonna say yes?" villanelle, ever so impatient, was a bundle of nerves.

"aren't you gonna ask me first?" eve asked with a grin on her face.

villanelle rolled her eyes but laughed as she did so. "will you marry me, eve?" refraining from saying eve's last name.

"yes, oksana. i will marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> so i actually wrote this out as a quick fic [on may 26, 2019 at 2:51 pm] that i planned on editing into a long-fic but i re-read it just now and thought, "well, this actually is good enough?" hope you like it, too.


End file.
